Night Moves III: You Belong To Me
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: My third and probably final story in the Night Moves series. Rated for language and adult themes. Plus excessive fluffiness ...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans nor the characters withing.

This is part three of my Night Moves series. Why I had done this story line and in this manner , I haven't a clue. This is a prime expample of what happens when one does not plan.

Still .... I had fun writing them. I guess that's what matters most.

Read. Enjoy!

* * *

Raven sat quietly upon the Tower rooftop. The setting sun highlighting her serene face as she muttered her mantra over and over again. Ever sine her reconciliation with BeastBoy , her daily meditations were much easier and far more effective.

Usually.

Weeks had passed since their little talk. She was able to come to grips with the simple fact that her green skinned , skinny ass , annoyingly adorable goofball of a teammate was in love with her. Which , she decided, was a good thing since she was finally able to admit to herself that yes she too had feelings for the boy. More than a friend feelings. Although this was a major hurdle cleared in admitting it to herself and NO ONE ELSE , she had yet to act on said feelings.

Wait ....

That wasn't entirely true. She had allowed him to practice his massage techniques on her person , graciously she might add, on a regular basis.

A voice in her head snorted at that thought. For the simple fact ever since she 'graciously allowed' him to practice on her ... she's never felt better. Her sleep had never been this restful in her entire life. All it would take was one nice back massage and BOOM! she's off in dreamland. Waking several hours later feeling wonderfully refreshed.

For once in her life .... life was good.

He was nearing the end of the course so he had practice practically all of his lessons on her. Hell he had basically rubbed every part of her body .......

NOT THERE !!!

** pervs ***

'Yet ....' sing sang a voice in her mind.

'You be quiet' she replied as her checks colored pink. She had a purpose to tonight's meditation and she needed to mediate. An event earlier in the day was forcing her hand. Making her make a decision she'd been wrestling with for weeks. She had yet to come to a decision.

'What to do ?' she thought back on said event.

She blamed herself really. It was her own fault mainly due to the fact she wasn't paying attention. You see the last few weeks have been bliss , so much so that she had become oblivious to her surroundings. Unfortunate for her.

* * *

It was around noontime on a rather quiet day in the Tower.

Raven had finished her morning training/workout routine , showered , changed into a fresh uniform , and was heading towards the common area for a cup of tea and a quick bite.

Upon entering she noted all of her friends with the exception of her personal masseur. She mentally snicked to herself at the thought , but in a sense it was true. As far as she knew he practiced only on her so she could say he was her personal masseur.

'All girls should be as lucky.'

Hiding the smirk under her hood she made her way to the kitchen to start on her tea.

It just so happened as she passed the phone it rang. Stopping to answer in her usual monotone voice ....

"Hello , Titans Tower"

"Oh hi ! I was ... um ... I was wondering if Garfield was there ?" came a cheerful , sweet and most definitely female voice. A young female a part of her noted with a certain amount of disdain. A young , female , who was calling for BeastBoy by his real name.

Unconsciously her grip on the receiver tightened as she leveled her response "Who is calling please ?"

"Uhmm ... **giggle** this is Amy. Is Garfield there ? ***giggle***" the girl replied sweetly ... and the way she said his name.

All the magazines on a nearby table where suddenly thrown to the floor.

"Hold please." she replied with enough ice in her tone to freeze over Hawaii .... twice.

Turning to her collective teammates , who were all watching her wearily , she asked a simple loaded question.

"Does anyone know where BeastBoy is? He has a phone call."

To anyone listening , 'Where is BeastBoy?' wasn't the real question.

From her tone and body language , the real question was something more like 'Where the hell is BeastBoy and why the hell is there a strange girl calling for him ?!'

Robin and Starfire immediately looked to Cyborg. Being the unofficial big brother either he knew or he was going to be the one to take the brunt of Raven's anger if he didn't know. Because Raven was looking like she really .. really .. REALLY wanted to know where the green bean was. Probably not for reasons beneficial to his health and well being.

Hesitating for the briefest of moments , Cyborg swallowed before answering.

'Ahh .... he's stepped out to make a grocery run so he'll be back in like 10 or 15 minutes. Why don't you just take a message?"

Raven glared for a moment or two then she returned the receiver to her ear. Speaking slowly she said.

"He has stepped out. May I take a message?"

"Oh ... umm ... **giggle** yeah that would be great! Thanks!" the girl stated happily.

Somewhere in Raven's mind a voice shouted 'Blonde. Definitely blonde.'

To which another answered 'Oh no ... he likes blondes. All men like blondes. Not girls with creepy purple hair.'

'This is not good' stated another. 'Not good we need to do something ... we need to ....'

'STOP!' Raven roared into her own mind startling the voices. A nearby table capsized.

'We will discuss this later!' she finished as her attention shifted back to the phone caller.

"And what would the message be ?" Raven said in mock interest while another voice suggested trying to reach down the phone line and strangle the blonde bimbo now while she had the chance.

"Yeah ... ha ha .... I almost forgot! Jeeze I can be such a ditz at times." the girl giggled.

All Raven could think of was 'Oh ... don't tempt me blondie'.

"Please tell Garfield that I might be a tad late for our date later today , but don't worry I will definitely be there! I am so looking forward to meeting with him!" she said again with that high pitched happy voice.

As soon as the girl said 'our date' the coffee table exploded.

Poor thing never stood a chance.

"I will be sure to give it to him." she monotoned.

"Thanks! By the way is this ..." click!

Raven stood there frozen with her hand still holding down the receiver. After a moment or two she slowly turned to face her friends who by the way where still watching her carefully.

"Tell ... Garfield ... Amy called and that she'll be a tad late meeting him this afternoon for their ... date." she ground out through clenched teeth and straight lips. The dark energy rose to encase her body then her form disappeared through the floor.

Not before melting the phone.

The remaining Titans exchanged curious and concerned glances. Robin sighed and went to the cupboard for a replacement phone. He had learned long ago to keep replacements of certain items for just such a situation.

Starfire was visibly puzzled by her friend's reaction. She quirked a small eyebrow as she addressed her metal comrade.

"Friend Cyborg should we go after friend Raven to determine what troubles her?"

"No I think it best we give her a little space for now. Right Rob?" Robin nodded his head in agreement as he silently cleaned up the mess and replaced the now cooling liquified remains of the previous phone.

"But should we not inform her that friend BeastBoy had gone to do the shopping so she may have the special meal he planned to prepare for her?"

"Star ...let her be. I really don't think she is in the mood to hear anything about BeastBoy in any shape or form. " Cyborg warned.

"But ..." Starfire started to say just to be cut off by her large friend.

"Trust me on this. Let them be. "

"But surely we must ...." she started again with a slight growl. Starfire did not like the ideal of leaving one of her closest friend alone when clearly she needed someone to .....

"Star she hung me on that wall for nearly 40 minutes. I missed the end of the game and I had to pee something fierce for at least 20 of it !" he warned.

Mulling this over for a bit Starfire signaled her acceptance by stating she believed Silkie needed her attention. She grabbed Robin and dragged him from the room.

Cyborg smirked and when Robin unfortunately looked back , he made a near silent whip cracking noise accompanied by the 'you're so whipped gesture' to which Robin added his own 'gesture' in return.

* * *

Raven had been on the roof ever since trying to quiet her thoughts enough to figure out what to do about this situation. Unfortunately her varied emotions where not helping at all. Sighing in defeat she teleported to her room.

Taking hold of her ornate mirror she closed her eyes , chanted her mantra , and was taken to Nevermore.

When she opened them again she was not so surprised to find the majority of her emotions waiting for her. She had originally hoped that she would not have to take this route , but here she was so might as make the best of it.

"Alright I'm here. What do you all want to say to me this time ?" she asked to no one in particular.

A number of differently colored cloaked figures rushed her each attempting to be first to speak. Since there was no clear winner they decided to speak all at once.

"BestBoy has a date!"

"Who is this person? Why is she interested in our BeastBoy?"

"He said he loved us. He did. He really did."

"Now let us examine the facts. We do not know for sure if he ...."

"BeastBoy has a date! And it's not with us!"

"We have to act and act fast! This is what we need ...."

"He said he loved us."

"Ehh ... who cares? Let him paw at some other girl for a change." this comment earned that emotion several slaps upside the head.

"No ... we don't know for sure what is going on. We should ..."

"HE SAID HE LOVED US !!" one voice screamed effectively silencing all others. All eyes turned on the pink clad emotion. With their attention she paused looking around before speaking quietly again.

"He said he loved us. Us. How could he do this?"

"What did you expect?" Raven turned on the speaker. Completely surprised by what she saw. Wisdon had spoken.

"Honestly Raven what did you expect? That he was going to wait forever for you to decide? That some other girl would not find him? Did you honesty believe someone as wonderful as him would have stayed single for our sakes? You know what they say -All the good ones are taken."

"But he said ..." started Happy again.

"I know he said he loved us. But he also said he believed it was one sided. I hate to admit it , but he could still love us and be with another. Especially a girl who would return his affections. I would not have expected him to be alone forever just for us." Wisdom stated for all to hear. Although said with a calm and steady voice , her own words clearly affected the yellow clad emotion. So much so she had to look away when she finished.

"I knew it. We waited too long. We lost our chance." whispered the grey cloaked emotion.

Raven sat down heavily as she soaked it all in. She feared it was all true. That she waited too long. That any chance of a real relationship with him had slipped through her fingers. Some other girl would take him away. Worse part .... that it was really all her own fault. Burying her face in her hands she let loose a defeated sigh.

"So?"

Raven looked up and was shocked to see it was Rage who had spoke.

"Yeah that's right so what ? You know what you have to do. So do it?" it smirked at her with a most unpleasant smile.

Raven blinked not fully understanding what Rage meant and most of all why in the name of Azar it cared.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Deal with this usurper. Eliminate the competition and claim him for your own." her smirk turned decidedly nasty.

"What ?! No! .... Why do you even care? About him? About me ? About anyone ?" Raven queried.

"I don't care." Rage said plainly and shrugged " All I care about is that something that belongs to me is being taken away. I want it back." the red cloaked emotion finished then walked away.

Raven blinked at her retreating emotion and pondered what she said. Did BeastBoy really belong to her ? No that cannot be. He doesn't .... does he ? As she turned these thoughts over and over in her mind she was vaguely aware that someone sat down right next to her. None too shocked that she showed , Raven groaned out loud before speaking.

"What are you doing here?"

"It would seem obvious to me don't you think ?" the magenta cloaked figure said as she smiled back.

"Please , are you here to tell me that I'm in love with BeastBoy?" Raven growled.

"No." Love stated simply.

"No ?" Raven was taken back by that answer. She was sure if any emotion would try to claim that she loved BeastBoy it would be this one.

"No. I'm not going to tell you that you love BeastBoy because you are not sure what you feel for him. I know what I feel and when you make up your mind , accept your feelings , we can talk about it. Until then you still need time."

"Time ?" Raven snorted at that. "Haven't you been paying attention? I've run out of time. It's over. He's lost to me."

"No!!" screamed several emotions. The bystanders did their best to comfort the ones who started to cry.

"Maybe not." Love spoke for all to hear.

Raven quirked an eyebrow at the figure sitting next to her. "How do you figure that ?"

"Like Knowledge said we do not know for sure what is going on. And as Happy and Timid have stated many times he said he was in love with you Raven. "

Raven blushed and looked away. Love smiled , but made little mention of her reaction instead choosing to continue.

"However , that said we cannot ignore Wisdom. He really is too good of a man to stay single for long so you should act."

"Act? Act how?"

"Confront him. Talk to him Raven."

Raven stared back with a look that said 'I have no ideal what you mean'.

Love shook her head and sighed. "Your feelings Raven. Talk to him about your feelings for him."

Raven's eyes shoot wide open and her face flushed bright red. Shaking her head violently she said.

"No! No way! How could I possibly do that when I don't even know what they are?"

Love shrugged "You tell me. Raven if you truly believe that you need to do something now or lose him forever , then what do you have to think about ?"

Raven threw Love a seething glare. All Love did was chuckle and smile back.

Raven deflated and looked to the ground which she sat on. How in the name of Azar was she going to do that?

Love let loose a quiet sigh and shook her head slightly. "Raven you don't have to make some grand confession of love to him. Just tell him how you feel. Let him know what you're feeling right now. The rest will work itself out in time."

Raven dropped her head and shook it slowly. "No I can't. I can't tell him how I feel when I'm net even sure. **sigh** I guess I blew it ... didn't I?"

"Oh ... I wouldn't say that."

Raven looked up to see a crimson cloaked emotion coming up to her. When the newcomer was close enough she sat down in front of the pair.

Raven quirked a brow wondering what in the name of Azar did this one have in mind.

"What do you mean Lust?"

Lust smiled for it was the first time Raven had acknowledged her presence much less spoken to the most recent addition to nevermore.

Puberty .... go figure.

"Pull a Robin." she stated simply.

Raven's brow went high into her hairline clearly indicating she had no ideal what Lust was talking about.

Lust giggled and smiled brightly as she spoke again.

"Change the situation. Buy yourself some time to figure things out. Give yourself an edge to work with. "

"How in the name of Azar am I supposed to do that?"

"Kill the bitch !" shouted Rage from off in the distance.

Raven frowned while Lust and Love both shook their heads in annoyance.

"Not quite what I had in mind."

"Then what did you have in mind? Please tell me cause I can't see a way to do it without forcing him to not date other girls." Raven growled. This whole situation was starting to get on her nerves.

Lust let out an exasperated sigh. "Look Raven sweetie , you know as well as I do if this were Robin he'd come up with some clever distraction or other to buy himself the time he needed to do whatever he needed to do. All I am suggesting is you do the same exact thing. It's that simple."

Raven scowled as she responded. "In case you haven't noticed I'm not Robin. What do you expect me to do ? Throw a bird-a-rang at their heads? Use knock out gas and ship her off to Africa? Please ..."

"Bird-A-Rang to the heads! Hard!" Rage shouted again.

"You be quiet and go back to your cave!" shouted Brave who then chased after Rage to put her back in her place.

Raven started to rub her temples willing the headache not to form.

Oblivious to her discomfort , or as a means to help , Lust continued unphased.

"Of course not. I'm well aware you are not Robin. What I was suggesting was that you have your own assets. So use them."

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked fearing where this was going.

"Raven .... you're a woman aren't you?"

Raven blinked totally surprised and confused.

"Well ... yes. Last time I checked. What does that have to do with ..."

"Raven .... you're a woman. Garfield is a man. Do the math." Lust stated with a devious smile.

"Or do I need to draw a picture?"

It took Raven a moment to realize then the shock hit.

"I AM NOT GOING TO SLEEP WITH HIM!" she practically screamed.

"Why not?" shouted Happy. When all eyes turned on her she shrank away but still managed to say. "It would be fun .... I think."

Lust was giggling while Love smirked because Raven was now red faced and gapping at the two trying to form a reply. Lust cut her off.

"I am not suggesting you sleep with him ... Yet." Raven gasped loudly in outrage. Lust giggled again before continuing.

"Raven you're a woman. He's a man. You don't have to sleep with him just ... remind him what he would potentially be giving up if he went for another woman."

Raven just stared totally and utterly shocked at the crimson cloaked emotion.

"And how in the name of all that is holy am I supposed to do with that tidbit of information?" she barked.

"Easy."

"Easy?"

"Yup .... easy?"

Raven sighed loudly. "Please just tell me what you're talking about! I'm getting a headache."

Love and Lust exchanged knowing glances. Poor Raven. For someone so smart , so well read to be so clueless to the world around her. Rolling her eyes to the sky Lust finally had enough.

"Raven it's simple. Here's what you're gonna do."

* * *

It had been one long day and Beast Boy was glad to finally be home. He had spent the day running errand after errand only to accomplish next to nothing. Point in case that lunch he was going to make for Raven. He flew all the way to that organic market and they still did not have her favorite preserves. Plus the bakery was sold out of her all favorites. All of them! How was that for crappy luck?!

And to top it all off , even if he did score what he was looking for , it wouldn't have done him any good. Someone managed to piss off Raven so much she disappeared for the rest of the day. He never did find out who did what , but all he knew when he got back to the Tower he was told to stay clear. She was mad.

Great! Just F'n great! He had went to two different markets to ensure only the best for her and he couldn't even ..... Figures! Like always .... he screwed up. Growling to himself he padded to his room. At first he was going to see what everyone else was up to , but decided that a little solitude was in order. Plan out his next step.

As he scoffed down the halls his progress to sanctuary was halted by Raven's sweet voice. Sighing to himself he turned to face her. There she was standing in the threshold between her room and the hall. Cast in shadows on one side. Softly light by the other. Looking furiously beautiful. As always.

Remembering the mask he smiled wide and greeted his teammate.

"Hey Raven. What's up?"

"Welcome back Beast Boy. I was wondering if I could trouble you for a favor." said in her usual monotone.

Moving to close the gap between them his smile brightened as he spoke.

"Sure thing Rae. Anything for y ... err to help. You know me , anything to help a friend."

To his eternal surprised she graced him with a small smile in return. Which in turn made his widened. To him any smile from her , as rare as they were , was a precious gift.

"I seemed to have pushed myself a little too hard today. I could use a rub down to help ease the ache."

He smiled even brighter. "Sure thing Rae. Let me get my stuff." He turned to go to his room and get his supplies. She stopped him immediately.

"No need. I have what we require in my room. " she retreated into her room then indicated for him to follow. He did without hesitation since he'd been in there a number of times over the last couple weeks. Upon entering he was shocked to see she had done a little remodeling.

The bed had been pulled away form the well and was surrounded by a number of tall candle stands. All of which had lite candles that gave everything around them a soft glow. The bed , he noted , was coved in silken sheets that shined in the candlelight. There were also a number of incense burning or maybe the candles themselves were scented. The room smelled like lavender and jasmine. It smelled like Raven. It was driving him crazy.

As he stood there gapping Raven had walked over to her bedside. Turning slightly she used her powers to close the door and lock it. Beast Boy was way to distracted to notice , but not so much so that he didn't notice she was taking off her cloak. Very slowly he might add.

As the dark blue slipped away it revealed a small silky lavender colored robe. A tiny robe. She had her back partially to him so she turned slightly to cast an over the shoulder look. A rather sultry look. All the poor fellow could do was gawk and stare back. Throwing a sweet smile she slowly undid her robe. Letting it fall off each shoulder one by one revealing her glowing silky smooth skin underneath. Her very bare silky smooth skin!

Beast Boy was completely mesmerized by the sight before him. He debate whether or not he should pinch himself in case he was dreaming , but a voice from within told him to shut his damn mouth and just watch! Besides , his dreams about Raven had never been this .... WOW!

In his shock and awe he failed to notice one rather important detail concerning Raven's attire. More precisely , she wasn't wearing anything above the waist. No shirt. No bra. No nothing. It was just Raven in all her natural and incredibly beautiful glory. And that was just her back.

The only thought BeastBoy could form was.

'Oh shit!'

Movement snapped him out of his trance and his eyes followed the robe as it gently drifted to the floor. When he looked back up to her his breath caught in his throat. Raven was standing there bathed in the soft light of the flickering candles looking more beautiful than he ever thought possible. On top of that all she was wearing was a lavender colored silk bottom piece that fit her curves perfectly.

By now his heart had firmly lodged into his throat. He kept having to remind himself to breathe or else pass out and he REALLY did not want to pass out. Even with his limited thought processes right now he realized that this was a sight he did not want to miss one microsecond of so he willed himself to stay conscious.

Good thing too cause Raven had turned ever so slightly to present her left profile to the changeling. Standing there covering her breasts with her left arm , hand cupping the right , she looked like a centerfold model one would see expect she was just so much more beautiful , sexy , amazingly stunning - did he already say beautiful ? - than any magazine or video centerfold could ever hope to aspire to be.

He was sorely tempted to hit the floor and worship her like the goddess she was. Although the barely active portion of his brain screamed if he did she probably throw him out the window or outright kill him. Which wouldn't be so bad he thought. He's seen Raven practically naked. What else did he have to live for ? Really bearing witness to something so amazing what could top this ?

He might have continued in this line of thought had not Raven moved toward the bed. Speaking softly as she did in a voice that made his knees go weak.

"You see BeastBoy I might have over did it during today's training and now I seem to have a knot in my back. I thought maybe you could help relieved it for me .... " BeastBoy watched as she spoke , measmurized as she chewed delicately on her finger. This action was so damn sexy he was sweating just watching her. To top it all off , she bite down in the finger and threw him a sultry look as she said " .... Please ?"

Ohhh that's all it took .... BeastBoy mind blew a fuse and he just gapped at her. He tired to talk , but all that came out was incoherent blabbering.

"Blaa ... umb ... grmft .... snirk .... umm ... ack! "

So instead he just shook his head furiously to indicate a most definite 'Hell Yes!!'

Raven smiled as she slowly climbed onto the bed. Careful not to let that one arm slip and show more than she intended. As she got comfortable she inwardly sighed in relief. When Lust had outlined what she wanted her to do she thought it finally happened. A part of her had gone insane and therefore she had gone insane. However completely and utterly foolish the whole things sounded at the time , it had worked perfectly. It did not take and empath to see had was totally hooked. Now all that was left was to real him in.

It took a moment or two for BeastBoy's frazzled brain to realize that he should be moving now. Raven had looked back and arched a questioning brow at the delay. This shook him out of his stupor and his feet began to move. He also noted that the way she had to twist to look at him her torso lifted off the mattress to reveal a partial breast. Only for a moment , but that was all he needed to be sure he saw it. Part of him wanted to do the respectful thing and overt his eyes while another part said 'Don't you dare!'

When he reached her side she had lain back down in a comfortable position. He removed his gloves and grabbed for a jar of scented oils she seemed to favor when he practiced on her. Gulping at the prospect of actually touching Raven ... being in skin to skin contact he hesitated for a micro second. Deciding that it was now or never he began his work.

Raven sighed contently and let out an approving moan ever once in a while . She was of course nervous herself over the direct contact , but the feeling was so much more intense ... more pleasurable she just relaxed and went with it. Letting herself to just feel. For once in her life feel without fear. Without regret. Like he said ... she deserved it.

It was wonderful.

So much so that Raven was finally able to come to a decision.

As he expertly worked on her she decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her all day.

"BeastBoy?"

"Yeah Raven?" not stopping one second in his work.

"Who is Amy ? "

"Amy?" he quierried. Still his hands did not stop in their movement.

"You know Amy .... the girl you meet today ... you're date?"

The movement of his hands stopped and her heart clenched.

'Here it comes ....' she thought sadly.

"Oh ... her. So I'm guessing you answered the phone today?" he stated then continued in his work.

"Yes I did. So are you going to tell me about her?" she pressed not really wanting to hear it , but knowing she needed to.

"She's umm ... she's someone I meet at the campus." he muttered.

"Go on ... " she knew she was pushing , but again she needed to know.

"It was about a week ago they were hosting a craft fair. You know locally handmade do-dads and the like. Anyways Amy had a booth setup and I stopped to look then we sorta got to talking."

"So she's an artist?"

'Great' Raven thought to herself. A cute blonde artist type. Perfect.

"More like a craftsperson. She makes ... er stuff and sells it to help pay the bills for herself and her partner."

"Partner?"

"Yup .... partner. She's a lesbian."

???

"Excuse me?" Raven asked. That was not was she was expecting although several of her emotions were doing hive-fives in Nevermore.

BeastBoy sighed he was hoping Robin wouldn't find out what he did , but that said he still would have done it anyways.

"Yeah. You see when I came upon her booth some bonehead hate mongers were harassing them cause they were holding hands in public. You should have heard the vile garbage they were shouting at these two innocent girls Raven. It would make any sensible person sick."

Raven had to pause to take this all in. Quirking a brow she shook her head slightly at her own foolishness. 'Figures' she thought 'This is what I get for jumping to conclusions. Still ... I can't complain about the outcome.' Truly relaxing she let him continue his story.

"So I of course had to step in and defend them. You know ... keep the peace and all that."

Raven chuckled to herself. That is so BeastBoy. Coming to the rescue.

"Of course you did. Any of us would have done exactly the same. S o what happened when you did?"

"They told me to bug off. Then when they saw who I was ... and what I looked like they started to lay into me. Calling me a freak and all sorts of vile crap."

Something in Raven stirred and a familiar anger rose. Fortunately she was so relaxed and content it did little more than cause a minor blip in her emotional landscape. She let it pass , but made a mental note to question him further afterwards.

"So after about two minutes of listening to this I told them off ... in my own way." he smirked.

Raven smiled and raised her head to look at him. Smile still plastered on her face.

"What did you do?"

He he he "I morphed into a big old mean looking Raptor and gave them my best roar ever. I might have even sprayed spittle all over the leader." he chuckled.

This caused Raven to laugh herself. 'Served them right.'

"So what did they do?"

"**snort** They ran so fast you'd think they were related to Kid Flash!" he chuckled again causing Raven to as well.

He sobered and she felt his mood fall.

"Robin is going to be so pissed at me when he finds out. You know he doesn't like us doing things like that. Probably kick me off the team. But you know what Raven? I'm glad I did it and I'd do it again in a heartbeat! People don't deserve to be treated like they don't matter." he said in a way that Raven knew it came from the heart. His unbelievable wonderful great big heart.

"BeastBoy .... any one of us would have done the same thing in that situation. Robin included. I wouldn't worry about it. Either way I think you did the right thing. I'm proud of you." she blushed a little as she said the last bit. Thankfully she was sure he couldn't see it.

"Thanks Raven. That mean a lot to me." she was sure he was casting her that smile of his. That smile she was beginning to love so much.

Coughing in an attempt to shift the mood.

"So what was this date thing all about then?"

"Oh ... umm ... she ... we ... umm. " He couched a few times obviously trying to figure out what to say. This peaked Raven's curiosity. What in the world is he hiding? He sighed as he spoke.

"We meet to discuss her making something for me. You know ... a craft thingy type something." he said with a slight hesitation. Now she was getting very interested.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"Can't tell you." was his simple reply.

"Why?" she asked with a little more frustration then intended it was just she was super curious now.

"Cause it's a secret. You can't know about it!" he said quickly.

OK ... now she was getting miffed! She wanted to know damnit!

"Why is that ?"

"Cuz ... " he paused then in a small voice " ... your birthday is next month."

"What's that ... " the dawn of realization finally struck " ... Ohh!" she gapsed. He was getting her something. Something special. Something just for her. 'Not any better!' one of her emotions cried out to which she would have to agree. Now she really wanted to know , but there was no way she could ask about it.

"I'm sorry Raven it was supposed to be a surprise and I ruined it." he said as he continued to rub away.

"What? Oh no ... no BeastBoy this isn't your fault. It's not anyone's really. It just came out. It's OK. In fact it's great." she said.

"Really?" he asked. His mood picked up considerably.

"Yes it is because now I'm looking forward to my birthday knowing that I have something special coming from you. " she smiled. She actually smile at the thought. Go figure.

"Seriously? You're looking forward to me giving you something on your birthday. That is so cool! Thanks Raven!"

"No ... thank you BeastBoy." she smiled suddenly embarrassed to be seen by him like this.

In typical BeastBoy fashion he was totally confused. "Me? What did I do?"

She shook her head. He could be so oblivious at times. A part of her thought it was cute. She did not bother to rebuke it.

"Cause this will probably be the first time I am actually looking forward to my birthday and it's all thanks to you ... Garfield."

She did not have to turn around to know he was absolutely beaming at her.

They settled into a comfortable silence for a while as she relaxed into the warmth of her bed and his warmth as he continued to administer to her. She was starting to feel the sleepiness begin to overtake her conscious mind. Deciding it was now or never she made up her mind and spoke from her heart.

"Garfield?"

"Yes Raven ?"

........

"You belong to me." she whispered.

His hands stilled and she held her breath for what seemed like an eternity.

Slowly moving his hands to her shoulders he parted the little bit of hair that covered them , leaned over , and placed a single kiss on the back of her neck. It was brief and it was soft , but it was enough. Raven knew her statement was true.

"Yes Raven." was his simple reply then went back to what he was doing.

After a few minutes Raven was sure she would doze off any second now. She decided to be bold.

"Garfield?"

"Yes Raven?"

"If I fall asleep ...." she started to say.

"I know .... I know ... cover you up and leave the room. Not to worry I ..." this time she stopped him.

"As I was saying .... if I fall asleep " - she bite her lip - " I expect you to be here when I wake." There she said it.

Again his hands stopped this time a little longer than the last. After a minute they started up again. He rubbed away as she waited for his reply.

"Yes ... my Raven. I will always be here for you."

The last thing she remembered from that night was the smile that would not leave her face and the feeling of his second kiss on her neck.

And her last thought .... Life is good.

* * *

AN: There you have it. What do you think ? Way too much fluffiness? To OOC? Please read and review. As always thanks for reading and take care.


End file.
